Keep Holding On
by Music is my Love and Life
Summary: I seriously suck at summaries can you just read and tell me what you think? Thanks and Love from me to you.
1. Chapter 1

Keep Holding On

By Music is my love and life

Prologue

Life was anything but normal for Seraphina Jackson. Not many people had a kid at the age of 16. And those that did most of those that did gave them up for adoption. For most of the people who actually did keep the babies they were babies made out of love not violence. But not for Seraphina. You see Sera went to a party when she was 15. It was her first BIG party because she had until now had gone to a private Christian school and hadn't really been well liked. So when she had been invited to a party her first day of her Freshman year at William McKinley High she jumped at the chance and so did her parents. They were just happy that she had finally found some friends. The only problem was that the whole thing was a sham. Well not entirely but in the end Seraphina wished more than anything that she had never gone to that party. She only knew she got there and something was pushed into her hands. She looked down and saw that it was a drink. She was told that whatever you do don't drink something you didn't pour yourself but this was her first party and she didn't want to offend people so she drank the drink. It was good. Sweet with a bit of a bite. She smiled and started to walk over to a chair when the room began to move. Spinning and Swaying making Sera dizzy.

Suddenly there was a boy in front of her. He was big and kind of scary and he pulled her up the stairs with Seraphina fighting the whole way but she just wasn't strong enough. Sera couldn't fight him anymore she just wanted to sleep. And sleep she did. When she woke she was naked from the waist down and her thighs were bloody. She grabbed around for her clothes and ran home her brother seeing her and grabbing her before she could run to the bathroom to wash. He threw her in the car and drove like mad to the hospital squealing to a stop pulling her into the emergency room.

"I need a doctor. My sister was raped." With those words the nurses bustled towards her wrapping their arms around her taking her towards a room. After a humiliating 5 hours talking with nurses, doctors, cops and a shrink Seraphina wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep, get some food and shower not in that order. She became a shell for the next few months until one day she started throwing up to almost everything she smelled which made her think at first she had the flu. But then other symptoms showed up and there she was just turned 16 and pregnant with the baby of a rape. The first thing she did was tell her mother and they went to the doctor. She is 2 and a half months pregnant. Her mother wants her to get rid of it immediately but Sera doesn't think she wants that.

"Mama all I want to do is have someone love me the way I love you." And with that the Jackson family was welcoming a new baby. Seraphina didn't want to go back to William McKinley while she was pregnant so her mother pulled her out and got her a tutor for while she was pregnant. After nine months Seraphina welcomed a tiny beautiful little girl into the world. Her name, Sosie Ruth Hope Jackson. She looked exactly like her mother which made Seraphina extremely happy. When Sosie was 2 months old Seraphina decided to finally get back to William McKinley. And that is where we start our story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee Puckleberry would be going large or I would be Puck's steady girlfriend. All I own is a really old pillow, a hundred stuffed animals, and about a thousand books. I don't have two dimes to rub together so yea.

It was the first day for Seraphina after 5 months of being out of this school. She was finally ready to get back into the swing of life as a normal teen. Well as normal as you can be when you have a month old daughter at home.

With her head held high Sera walked into the hallway and immediately a slushie was splashed in her face. Gasping in shock from the cold wet substance she felt a few some ones grabbing her hands and pulling her somewhere. She was pushed down into a chair and had her jacket taken off of her.

"Are you okay? It's been a while since anyone was slushied and I'm sorry it had to be you." A melodic voice said from above her.

"I'm fine. Why would anyone do that? It is horrible and demeaning and terrible," Seraphina's voice cracked on the word terrible and she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder while another hand dabbed at her face and hair with a wet towel to get the sticky mess out.

"Thank you." Sera's said still not knowing who her rescuers were.

"It's okay. I know from experience how hard it is to get corn syrup from your hair," Sera was finally able to open her eyes and see who was helping her. She say a beautiful girl with dark hair, a pretty Asian, and two girl in cheerleading uniforms standing around her. **(It's my story and in my story Brittany and Santana aren't half as bitchy as they are in the show)**

"I'm Rachel, this is Tina, Santana, and Brittany," Rachel smiled and held out her hand for Seraphina to shake.

"I'm Seraphina." Sera smiled tucking a pair of wet hair behind her ear.

"That is a pretty name!" Brittany said with a ditzy little smile on her face that made Sera smile widely.

"Thank you. I like it most times," Grinning Sera looked down and groaned seeing her white shirt and light jeans were stained with cherry slushie.

"The one day I don't have an extra pair of clothes and I get red all over me." Sera scrubbed her hands over her face about ready to pull her hair out.

"I have an extra outfit." Rachel piped up from beside her.

"Really? I mean you've known me all of 5 minutes and you are going to let me wear your clothes? I've never had friends like you." Sera's eyes welled with tears.

"Oh honey we have all been where you are. Well all of us except San and Britt but that's cause they are Cheerio's and if someone got slushie on the uniform Sue would kill them."

"Oookay." Sera had no clue what Rachel was talking about only that it made her tired with how fast she said it.

"Well I'm gonna go get those clothes. Why don't you go in the stall and take off those wet and sticky ones and start cleaning up?" Rachel's voice faded as she left the room leaving Sera with the quieter Tina, Santana and Brittany who kept handing her wet paper towels to clean her off. The silence wasn't awkward just relaxing. The door opened and Rachel was chattering with a girl with a soft lilting voice that was filled with pain.

"Seraphina here are your clothes." Sera accepted the clothes over the top of the stall and started by pulling the short sleeved sweater thing over her head then grabbed the skirt.

"Uh Rachel this skirt is WAY too short. Did you pick your shortest skirt?" Sera's voice was filled with laughter as she pulled it on.

"The skirt isn't that short. It's one of my medium length skirts." Sera heard laughter outside the stall and stepped out.

"Well obviously I am taller than your tiny self." Sera looked up seeing the new girl in the bathroom was petite and blonde with a protruding belly. Quinn saw where Sera's eyes had landed and protectively rubbed her belly before spitting out.

"Got a problem?" Sera shook her head and laughed a little.

"That would be a bit hypocritical of me wouldn't it?"

"What do you mean?" This came from Tina and caused Sera to walk over to her purse. She pulled out her wallet and showed Quinn the picture of her daughter.

"I was where you are about 4 months ago. I'm assuming you are about 2 months away from your due date." Quinn nodded looking down at the picture.

"AWW! You have a baby? Lemme see. Oh she's adorable what's her name?" Rachel's voice pierced through the bubble that had enveloped Sera and Quinn.

"That's my little girl Sosie Ruth Hope. She is two months old now." Seraphina traced her finger down the picture of her daughter.

"Well she is adorable." This came from Quinn who was still staring down at the picture.

"Thanks. Now I think we have all missed our first class and are about to miss the beginning of our second." Sera looked over at her binder which had the schedule she had been given.

"We all have a free period. We actually have Glee." Rachel looked over Sera's schedule and saw that she too had a free period.

"Oh you should come with us to Glee. You would love it. It is so much fun." Tina piped up from where she and Brittany were talking.

"Really? I mean don't you guys have an important thing coming up?" Sera had always loved singing and had planned on joining Glee the next year.

"We could always use a new person to help our chances at Regional's." Rachel said as she dragged Sera towards the choir room.

"Okay okay I'll come. But only if it's okay with your teacher. You have to ask him first." Rachel sighed and acquiesced to her request.

"We are late. Let's GO!" Rachel said as she pulled Tina, Santana and Brittany while Quinn lagged back with Seraphina.

"I'm glad I have someone to talk to about this. None of my friends understand about how much it sucks being pregnant. Sera laughed and nodded and stood outside the choir room door as Rachel prattled on to Mr. Schuester about a new member that she wanted to join.

"Okay Rachel. It's fine but she will have to try out just like everyone else did." With this Rachel popped her head out of the door and told Seraphina what Will had said.

"Come on! I want you to audition. Hurry UP!" Sera laughed and motioned Quinn to go in first because she was nervous. Smoothing down her skirt Sera walked in with her head down.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Puck

Where the fuck is Rachel and the girls? It's getting annoying. Usually Rachel yells at me because I stroll in ten minutes late and now here she is late. I am so going to hold this over her.' Puck thought as he sat lounged in his chair watching Mr. Schuester get irritated over the fact that the girls weren't in the class yes. When the door slammed open and Rachel bounced her midget ass in Puck thought they would finally start Glee so that he could get out and go to his nap in the nurses office. But no of course that can't happen cause Rachel is talking Mr. Schue's ear off about a new person joining Glee. Finally after Rachel had asked for the fiftieth time Mr. Schue finally gave in telling her that the girl would have to audition like everyone else had. Rachel freaking blinded everyone with her mega watt smile and bounced back over to the door yelling out there for them to hurry up. In walked Quinn followed by the longest pair of legs Puck had seen. She was clad in one of Berry's short skirts and he only knows this because it's the skirt he got his hand under that one time they dated. When Puck finally peeled his eyes off of the new girl's legs he looked over and Finn was having some sort of problem and had to cover himself with his book bag while Mike was too busy drooling over Berry to even notice the new girl. Artie had Tina in his lap so he didn't have to worry about him or Matt cause everyone knew that the only thing Matt wanted was Quinn. Puck looked up and saw the new girl talk to Mr. Schuester for a second before going over to the band to talk to them about one song.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

SERA

Sera breathed in and the band started playing and she closed her song getting into the song.

Ow ow ow it's magic, you know

Never believe it's not so

It's magic, you know

Never believe, it's not so

Never been awake, never seen a day break

Leaning on my pillow in the morning

Lazy day in bed, music in my head

Crazy music playing in the morning light

Ow ow ow it's magic, you know

Never believe it's not so

It's magic, you know

Never believe, it's not so

Aaaaw!

I love my sunny day, dream of far away

Dreaming on my pillow in the morning

Never been awake, never seen a day break

Leaning on my pillow in the morning light

Ow ow ow it's magic, you know

Never believe it's not so

It's magic, you know

Never believe, it's not so

_solo_

Ow ow ow it's magic, you know

Never believe it's not so

It's magic, you know

Never believe, it's not so

Sera danced around during the entire song really getting into it. When she was finally finished everyone in Glee clapped wildly.

"I think we have a new Glee member." Mr. Schue said as he clapped and walked towards Seraphina.

"It might be a good idea to introduce us to you so we know who we are dealing with."

"Oh I'm sorry forgive me. I'm Seraphina Jackson." Sera smiled a sweet smile and walked over to sit with Quinn.

"Well obviously you know all the girl except for Mercedes. For the boys we have Artie Abrams," Artie raised his hand so Sera knew who he was.

"Also we have Mike Chang." Mike nodded towards Sera and Matt piped up.

"You can also call him other Asian. That's what most of us do." This caused a laugh to go around the others.

"That is Matt Rutherford. We also have Finn Husdon," That was the extremely giant she saw earlier.

"And Kurt Hummel." When he waved at Sera her Gaydar went off and she smiled. She had always really wanted a gay friend.

"And finally… we have."

"I think I can introduce myself Mr. Schue." This came from the boy with the partially shaved head with the gravely voice.

"I'm Puck. Puckasaurus, Puckerone, or the Puckster." Sera laughed at the names that he had come up with.

"His name is Noah Puckerman." That came from Rachel who rolled her eyes at Noah.

"My name is Puck." came the growled response.

"Well it is nice to meet you all." Sera smiled at everyone and grabbed her bag as it was time for her next class. As she walked out of the choir room Sera saw him… the boy who so many months ago taken her virginity by force. She bit back a small scream and backed into the choir room not remembering that everyone was still in there.

"Seraphina what is it?"

"What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?"

"Did you see a ballad?"

The girls all shot question at her the last one confusing her a bit. But coming from the resident airhead she figured she would be getting that reaction a lot.

"It's him…. He's here. He's here." Sera just kept repeating the same two words over and over until Rachel lightly smacked her cheek.

"Okay what's up? Who is here?" Sera knew that even though she had only known these people for an hour at tops that she could trust them enough to tell her secret. She told them everything from the party, to the drink, to the rape. She didn't tell the boys about Sosie because she wasn't quite sure how they would react.

"WHO WAS IT?" Puck yelled causing Sera to shrink back into Quinn's arms. Quinn shot him a glare which made him realize he had scared Sera.

"Sorry but who was it? I'm gonna kick his ass." Puck said quieter this time.

"I don't know his name." Sera shrugged. "Describe him." this came from Artie who had wheeled up towards Sera.

"He is bigger, barrel chested, dark hair, light eyes, big jaw. His eyes are cold and mean. He had on a letterman's jacket with hockey on it I think. Maybe football too."

"Karofsky." Growled Puck as he slammed his hand into the wall.

AN: So what did you think of that? Just another reason for Puck and them to hate Karofsky. But tell me honestly what you thought.


End file.
